The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program.
The recent development of information and communication technology increases the amount of information obtainable by the user. Thus, software for information retrieval for allowing a user to acquire the useful information among the enormous amount of information is developed and provided to the user.
For example, JP 2011-146026A discloses a system that allows data structures containing tag information related to geographical location information or temporal information to be stored in a repository and retrieves a data structure containing the tag information in response to data request from a terminal based on a geographical location or temporal information of the terminal.
Meanwhile, JP 2002-117061A discloses a method for setting a character string of natural sentence format as an input for retrieval, specifying a previously associated keyword based on a keyword obtained by performing natural language processing on the input character string of natural language format, and performing retrieval using the specified keyword.